A Wall and a Hard Place
by Midnight-The Angel of Darkness
Summary: Taijutsu is a Hyūga's greatest strength... or is it? What would happen if Hinata, heiress to the most prestigious clan in Konoha, decided to try a different approach against one of her clansmen, during the Chūnin exam no less? Would she regret it, or would he? Read and find out!


_**A/N: Just a silly one shot I haven't been able to get off my mind. There is something extra for it as well at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A Wall and a "Hard" Place:**_

* * *

Hinata could feel the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes at the onslaught of Neji's words:

Worthless—

Weak—

Waste of space—

 _FAILURE!_

She heard these things daily and doubted that would ever change. She tried her hardest to change—to change herself— but it would never be enough. _Nothing was ever enough_. If it weren't for Hanabi, her precious baby sister, she'd literally have nothing.

While she was from the largest Clan in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that meant nothing to her. They were not a family, far from it. No one, not even her father, cared about her. She was, according to him, a waste of his time. He refused to even watch over her training anymore!

Hinata's head fell forward at that thought and her bangs covered her eyes from view. Her fists were clenched down at her sides, her eyes were squeezed shut and she could feel the beginning of a sob building in the back of her throat. She couldn't let him—or anyone else for that matter—see her, the heiress of the Hyūga clan, cry. That would only further prove his point.

Just as she was afraid she'd lose her composure, she heard a voice ring throughout the stadium. At first, she thought it was someone cheering on her cousin. As much as he disliked it, he was almost as popular as Sasuke—he was a handsome prodigy from a well-to-do Clan, after all. However, that was not exactly right. Someone was yelling, but it definitely wasn't a cheer. He wasn't yelling for Neji, he was yelling _at him_.

A warm feeling flooded through Hinata as she immediately recognized the voice.

' _What..?!'_ Hinata thought, confused, _'Naruto-kun…?'_

Why would he be calling out to help her, of all people? She was almost certain he didn't even know her name! But, sure enough, when she looked up, she could see him scowling in rage. His eyes held a wild look of anger as his hands clenched the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white.

' _Is he glowing…?'_ Hinata could swear she was seeing red radiate off him.

How was that possible? Was it Chakra? It had to be, but that didn't make any sense at all! She didn't even have her Byakugan activated, she shouldn't be able to see that!

Before she could think any more about that, his voice rang out once more.

"STOP TELLING PEOPLE WHAT THEY CAN AND CANNOT DO, BASTARD!" he continued to shout before swiftly turning his gaze to her, "AND YOU, HINATA! WHY ARE YOU JUST LETTING HIM WALK ALL OVER YOU?! SHOW THIS BASTARD THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FATE AND THAT YOU _**CAN**_ _**CHANGE**_ _!"_

Hinata's head lowered again and, much like last time, her bangs fell in front of her eyes, obscuring them from view. However, unlike a few minutes ago, this time her hands were completely relaxed at her sides instead of tightly clenched. Not only that, but if one looked closely enough, they'd have caught the start of a smile pulling at the corners of her full lips.

Just as Neji opened his mouth to let out another slew of insult-this time directed toward Naruto-her head flew up.

Neji talking down to her? Fine, she'd take it. Him doing the same thing to Naruto? _Absolutely not_! That was _not_ something she would stand for.

If there was one thing that really angered her, it would be people talking and looking down at Naruto. For some unknown reason, most of the population of the village hated him. She had seen so first hand while stalk—er, while walking through the village, which so happened to coincidentally be in the same direction Naruto happened to be going. Adults mostly, from what she saw, but they'd then in turn raise their children to avoid and mock him. The only real friend he had throughout the Academy was a teacher. Sure, occasionally, he'd get in trouble with Chōji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, but he was mostly on his own.

He dealt with enough as it was and Hinata would be damned if she let Neji add on to that with more unnecessary insults.

"I would hold your tongue or you will very much regret that, Neji-niisan."

Neji scoffed, though he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back; when did she get a backbone? He couldn't see a shred of panic in her eyes like he had just moment ago; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Her eyes now held a look of confidence and determination. He despised it and planned to bring her down a peg or two.

"Oh, yeah? You really think _YOU_ can make _ME_ regret anything? A weakling like you, against a prodigy like me? I really am shaking in my sandals right now, Hinata- _ **sama**_ ," He spits before immediately realizing why he was able to get such a reaction out of her; the Elders were going to love hearing about this, "What? Don't like me talking badly about your worthless boyfr—"

In seconds, she fell into the standard Jūken stance, activated her dōjutsu, and charged forward.

Shooting forward, she throws a jab toward Neji's chest, almost faster than he could follow. Neji jumped back, barely managing to avoid her outstretched hand. He was not completely unscathed, though, as her other hand managed to get close enough for her to shoot a small amount of chakra into his side. Wincing slightly, he slaps the hand away and throws his own jab forward. Using her natural flexibility, Hinata easily evades the attack, and falls to a crouch and tries to sweep his legs from under him. He manages to see this, if barely, and jumps back right in time.

For what feels like hours this dance goes on.

Right jab.

Left jab.

Right kick.

Left Kick.

Leg sweep.

Back Flip.

Hinata's eyes held only determination as she kept Neji on his toes. She would _win_ this, failure was not an option. Neji was going _down_.

Neji jumped back, his breathing was ragged. Since when did Hinata of all people fight this well? He's sparred with her before and had never seen this side of her. She was usually barely able to hold back her tears long enough to attack, goddammit!

Neji, finally seeing an opening, leaps forward. His hand lands in the middle of Hinata's chest, forcing her back hard. As he hit, he released his chakra, causing some slight damage to her left lung. At the last second, she managed to move her body out of way to miss damage to the heart. He was really trying to kill her!

Hinata jumps back, coughing up blood. She can't take another hit like that. It would be the end of her!

Wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, she smiles.

"I think it's time I end this, Niisan."

This confused Neji. How did she expect to pull that off?

Before he could react, Hinata started doing something very peculiar, at least for a Hyūga. Hyūga were not known for using ninjutsu, but that seemed to be exactly what she was doing. What game was she playing at?

Bracing himself, he almost missed her whisper, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

See, Neji had a secret. A secret he wanted no one to _ever_ know about. A secret he didn't think anyone had figured out yet—he was always so careful!

He was a closet pervert. A closet pervert with a huge crush on his teammate.

Hinata smiled triumphantly as she was obscured by a puff of smoke. Once the smoke began dissipating, it didn't take long for Neji's eyes to widen comedically. To his shock, gone was his cousin. In her place, instead, stood "Tenten". Her normal bun style was replaced with her hair falling freely down her slender back. He didn't get to see that often enough, he wished he did. He really loved her long hair.

While he was distracted, she smiled and began approaching.

"Neji-kun…" she whispered, a small smile graced her lips.

She was getting closer, putting a little sway in her hips as she approached. She had seen Naruto practice this technique so often, she knew she was doing this perfectly. The look on Neji's face only solidified this fact.

"I really like you."

Neji couldn't hold in his gulp, as he moved further away from her.

"Why are you running from me?" she frowned sadly, her eyes were filling with unshed tears.

Neji couldn't hear anything over his beating heart.

"Are you afraid of me, Neji-kun?"

She didn't let up on her descent to him.

"You are making me really sad…" a small sob escapes her lips.

He was still moving back from her; however, he soon ran out of space to move and was stuck between her and the wall.

"It's so very _cold,_ Neji-kun _…"_

' _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…'_

Not only were her signature buns missing, but so were all her clothes. She was one–hundred percent nude. Nude and within touching distance. If he looked down, he was done for.

"…so, so cold."

Neji could feel his face heating up to unnatural levels. Steam was almost visible from his ears, which caused "Tenten" to smirk triumphantly. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Just a bit more and she'll have done what she always thought to be impossible: defeat and absolutely embarrass Neji, the prodigy of the Hyūga Clan. And it was going to happen right in front of the Hokage, no less!

A tinge of guilt pulled at her heartstrings, but she brushed it aside. He really did deserve this, after all. And she did warn him before going this far. It was really his own fault this was happening, she told herself.

' _DON'T LOOK DOWN!'_

He could almost feel her small-but-still-developing, perky breasts against his chest as she brought her mouth to his ear. It was at this point that he could no longer keep his eyes away. Smooth, succulent, bare skin was only inches away.

"…won't you keep me warm tonight, Neji-kun?" she whispered, sensually. Neji stiffened right up like a deer in headlights.

"…"

"…"

"…!"

As soon as those words registered in his brain, he flew back. His nose was gushing blood as he slowly slid down the wall he bumped into. He was completely unconscious before hitting the floor. As this happened, Hinata reappeared in a puff.

"Huh? That's all it took?! That really is a handy jutsu, Naruto-kun…!" she whispered to herself.

No one in the arena knew what to do. No one, that is, but Naruto.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! YOU SHOWED THAT PERVERT, HINATA! OIROKE NO JUTSU FOR THE FUCKIN' WIN!"

"EH-HEM," Hayate cleared his throat uncomfortably.

With everything he had seen during his career as a shinobi, this was easily one of the strangest.

"Winner by knockout is, uh… Hinata Hyūga?"

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ****_ _ **A/N:**_ _ **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think~!**_

 _ **And here is the extra I mentioned.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

"I think it's time I end this, Niisan."

This confused Neji. How did she expect to pull that off?

Before he could react, Hinata did something very peculiar. Hyūga were not known for using ninjutsu, but that seemed to be exactly what she was doing.

Bracing himself, he almost missed her whisper, "Oiroke Gyaku no Jutsu!"

See, Neji had a secret. A secret he wanted no one to _ever_ know about. A secret he didn't think anyone had figured out yet—he was always so careful!

He was a closet pervert. A closet pervert with a huge crush on his teammate.

A closet pervert with a huge crush on his _**MALE**_ teammate.

When the smoke cleared, Hinata was no longer in front of him. Instead, in a lime-colored, spandex sling swimsuit ****** stood the mini green-beast of Konoha. While 'he' did have what could potentially pass as clothes on, they left very little to the imagination. It only took one look down at the bulge between his 'teammate's' toned legs for Neji to absolutely lose it. Seeing 'his' six pack in all its glory sure did not help matters any.

Everyone watched in shock as Neji flew back, his nose gushing blood like a waterfall. When he finally fell to the floor unconscious, the biggest smile could still be seen on his face and it didn't look to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Silence fell throughout the arena. Only one blue-eyed, orange clad ninja had something to say to break the deafening silence—

"OH MY GOD, DID HE JUST JIZZ IN HIS PANTS?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ****If unsure what a sling swimsuit is, it is the kind of swimsuit Borat wore. Also called a Mankini.**_


End file.
